Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V The Strongest Duelist Yūya!! - Chapter 002
Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V The Strongest Duelist Yūya!! - Chapter 002 is the second chapter of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V The Strongest Duelist Yūya!! manga. It was first published June 5, 2015, in the Saikyō Jump magazine. Summary Yūya and the gang attend a big Dueling event, where Yūya Duels Shūto Gō , a Duelist from the Soccer Duel School. Featured Duel At the start of the Duel, the Field Magic Card "Maiami Stadium" is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time. Turn 1: Yūya Yūya activates Stargazer Magician and Timegazer Magician in his Pendulum Zones. He Pendulum Summons Entermate Whip Viper and Entermate Discover Hippo from his hand in Attack Position. Yūya Sets a card. Turn 2: Shūto Shūto activates Igknight Musket and Igknight Magnum in his Pendulum Zones. He Pendulum Summon Igknight Caliber, Igknight Eagle and Igknight Dragnov from his hand. "Caliber" attacks and destroys "Whip Viper" (Yūya 4000 → 3600). "Dragnov" attacks and destroys "Discover Hippo" (Yūya 3600 → 2700). Yūya activates his face-down "Entermate Revival", allowing him to Special Summon a "Entermate Revival" monster from his Graveyard when a monster he controls is destroyed. He Special Summons "Whip Viper". Shūto Sets a card. Turn 3: Yūya Shūto finds the Action Card, "Rocket Spike", and activates it. It destroys a monster on the field and inflicts 1000 damage to Yūya. Shūto destroys "Whip Viper" (Yūya 2700 → 1700). Yūya Sets a card. Turn 4: Shūto Shūto Releases "Dragnov" and "Eagle" to Advance Summon Igknight Stinger. "Stinger" attacks Yūya directly, but Yūya activates his face-down "Entermate Pinch Helper", as his opponent attacked directly. It negates the attack and lets him Special Summon a "Entermate" monster from his Deck with its effects negated. Yūya Special Summons "Entermate Silver Claw" in Defense Position. A replay occurs and "Caliber" attacks and destroys "Silver Claw". Yūya finds an Action Card and adds it to his hand. Turn 5: Yūya Yūya Pendulum Summons "Silver Claw" from his Extra Deck and "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon from his hand in Attack Position. He then activates the Action Card "High-Speed Dribble", increasing the ATK of all his monsters by 600 ("Silver Claw" ATK 1800 → 2400) ("Odd-Eyes" ATK 2500 → 3100). Yūya finds and activates another Action Card, "Team Entermate's Bonds", which lets him Special Summon "Entermate" monsters from his Graveyard. He Special Summons "Whip Viper" and "Discover Hippo", which are also affected by the effect of "High-Speed Dribble" ("Whip Viper" ATK 1700 → 2300) ("Discover Hippo" ATK 800 → 1400). "Odd-Eyes" attacks and destroys "Stinger" (Shūto 4000 → 3700). "Silver Claw" attacks and destroys "Caliber" (Shūto 3700 → 3400). "Whip Viper" and "Discover Hippo" attack Shūto directly (Shūto 3400 → 0). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italics debuted here. Yūya Sakaki Shūto Gō Action Field Action Cards Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:The Strongest Duelist Yūya!! - Chapter